Yrden (character development)
|For = information about the sign|see = Yrden}} Yrden attribute governs the use of the sign. There are five basic levels, each with a selection of attributes, and five levels of special attack (Student, Apprentice, Specialist, Expert, and Master). The full Yrden attribute tree can be found below. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Yrden.png|673px|Yrden attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attributes circle 122 492 35 Student circle 117 577 35 Yrden (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Pain Sign # These circles are for the second level attributes circle 258 513 35 Apprentice circle 311 585 35 Yrden (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Prowess circle 508 669 35 Inscriptions # These circles are for the third level attributes circle 374 438 35 Specialist circle 423 500 35 Yrden (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Stupor Sign circle 638 561 35 Crippling Sign # These circles are for the fourth level attributes circle 394 302 35 Expert circle 466 347 35 Yrden (level 4) circle 567 334 35 Blinding Sign circle 677 372 35 Added Efficiency # These circles are for the fifth level attributes circle 333 215 35 Master circle 425 203 35 Yrden (level 5) circle 576 201 35 Circle of Death desc none Level One Yrden (level 1) * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Charges 2 * Endurance Cost 15 Pain Sign * Pain + 25% Student * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign Level Two Yrden (level 2) * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Charges 4 * Sign Intensity + 25% * Endurance Cost 15 * Requires level 1 Intelligence Prowess * Sign Duration + 25% * Sign Intensity + 5% Inscriptions * Charges + 5 Apprentice * Sign Intensity + 25% * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Student Level Three Yrden (level 3) * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Charges 6 * Sign Intensity + 50% * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 2 Intelligence Stupor Sign * Reduces opponents' ability to Attack and Dodge Crippling Sign * Provides chance of Poisoning Specialist * Sign Intensity + 50% * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Apprentice Level Four Yrden (level 4) * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Charges 8 * Sign Intensity + 75% * Endurance Cost 20 * Requires level 3 Intelligence Blinding Sign * Provides chance of Blinding Added Efficiency * Cost of casting Sign – 20% Expert * Sign Intensity + 75% * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Specialist Level Five Yrden (level 5) * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Charges 10 * Sign Intensity + 100% * Endurance Cost 25 * Requires level 4 Intelligence Circle of Death * Damage + 100% Master * Sign Intensity + 100% * Causes Pain * Damage depends on Sign Intensity * Right-click and hold to powerup Sign * Requires Expert cs:Yrden de:Yrden Fertigkeiten fr:Yrden (progression du personnage) it:Sviluppo di Yrden pl:Yrden (rozwój postaci) ru:Ирден (развитие персонажа) Category:The Witcher character development Category:Magic Category:The Witcher combat